


Убить отражение

by SisforSibyl



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gangsters, M/M, Russian Mafia, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после убийства Сойки - всего одна поездка на машине.
Relationships: Kirill/Nikolai Luzhin
Kudos: 2





	Убить отражение

\- И если бы он еще хотя бы слово про меня вставил, я бы... да я бы разбил это чёртово зеркало заднего вида и перерезал ему шею осколком! Так и надо, Kolyan, жестко с этой швалью, понял?

\- Da, Kirill.

Перерезать острым, чрезвычайно острым обломком, ведь острое - значит правдивое, острое - значит жестокое, значит редкое, острое - значит смерть, нестерпимое желание, значит зазубренный стеклянный осколок, которым можно клеймить чужое тело, рисовать рубленные багровые линии, кромсать, вырезать бусы из жил, с бахромой мышц по краю. Осколок, который нужно только вдавить каблуком в пол, и поранив стопу, заныть в чужую шею "твою мать, помоги мне, Kolyan".

Острое - значит зеркальное, один взгляд и ты уже поддет острием, любая зеркальная поверхность грозится оцарапать тебе шею, зеркало смертельнее опасной бритвы, рисковее скальпеля в дрожащий руках умалишенного. Каждый раз, когда ты бросаешь взгляд на тонкую, прямоугольную пластину зеркала заднего вида, и обнаруживаешь себя, разлегшегося на заднем сиденье, помятого и посеревшего от выпивки, каждый раз рвота тугой, отсыревшей веревкой обхватывает внутренние стенки твоего горла, и кажется, что сейчас тебя вывернет, вывернет наизнанку самим собой, а гниющая и зловонная субстанция из водки, твоего обожания и унижения сейчас прольётся на обивку машины.

\- Это же был единственный выход, заказать Сойку, а-то он бы так и ходил по кабакам, язык распускал. Называл меня долбанным педиком. Болтал за мое спиной, Kolyan, понимаешь? Ты ведь никогда не будешь болтать за моей спиной и лгать мне, verno? Скажи мне.

\- Я никогда не буду, Kirill.

Николай произносит это не разомкнув серую, поникнувшую линию рта, всматривается в монохромный, урабанистический лондонский пейзаж; он только раз встречается глазами с зеркалом заднего вида и тут же будничным, сноровистым движением оправляет шерстяной воротник пальто. Рефлекторно потянувшись к горлу, Кирилл не отрывает глаз от зеркала, беспристрастно выкатившего свой стеклянный глаз. На одном из поворотов Николай сворачивает слишком резко, и вот, зеркало уже укоризненно поглядывает на Кирилла, слегка покосившись, с явной насмешкой и презрительным пожатием стеклянных губ. И это не белая горячка, не горячечный бред от подхваченной на днях простуды, нет, веко зеркала действительно приподнимается и показывает Кириллу его заточенное на подбородке красноватое лицо, с водянистым бликом и хищным разрезом припухших глаз.

\- Куда ты меня везешь?

\- Я знаю одно место рядом с мостом Тысячелетия, там можно избавиться от трупа без свидетелей.

Ты киваешь, выдвинув вперед нижнюю челюсть и пережевываешь собственный язык, перемалывая слова в солоноватой, рыхлой гортани, ты косишься на него - он скучает серыми глазами, сжав между зубов кончик зубочистки и мягко выруливает к набережной. Ты еще сильнее закусываешь щёку изнутри, точно в желании изорвать и искромсать, обмотанные марлевыми повязками и гноящимися под ними чувства, этот рудимент человеческой психики, который должен был отпасть в ходе эволюции еще пять столетий назад. Ты вытаскиваешь из кармана джинс помятую пачку сигарет, в салоне распускается блёклый, дымный цветок, и ты кидаешь ее на крышку приборной панели, разухабистым, вальяжным жестом. Ты на грани, ты готов бисировать, чтобы он повторил тот невообразимый прием, когда с плоскогубцами в руках нависал над трупом Сойки и авантажным, нарочитым движением тушил сигарету о бархатистую мякоть языка. Ты молчаливо предлагаешь сделать так еще раз, но он продолжает ладно и уверенно сжимать руль в руках. Руль напоминает тебе женские бёдра с его округлостью и мягкой, кожаной обивкой; в твоем кармане таится складной, девственный швейцарский нож, и ты стихийно тянешься за ним, в кратком, ревностном припадке, желая искромсать руль на тонкие, червивые волоконца.

Он останавливает машину у самых ступеней, ведущих в мутные воды Темзы и кивает тебе, точно предлагая сойти в эти болотистые, вязкие, водяные царства вместе, а не утопить развороченный, ожерельем из кораллов и крови на шее, труп. Темза, черная, суровая, взмученная: там, у самого подножия лестницы, скоро, в ее темные воды изольется стальная лента трупного яда. Обломанные стены офисных зданий чертят в небе кривую, набухшую рубиновой кровью линию, кусты беладонны прячут ягоды, и склизкие, мшистые ступени, придатки лестницы, по которым возможно поднимаются по ночам восставшие из мертвых трупы, блестят в ожидании.

Прощально попискивает дверца багажника, слышится твоя ругань и плеск жадной до человеческого мясца воды, вновь хлопают двери, он заводит машину, проворачивая ключ зажигания, как мог бы дотрагиваться и выкручивать чужие запястья, заставляя кого-то загнано дышать ему на ухо. Ты облизываешь собственную ладонь, приглаживаешь волосы, и тебе хватает только одного взгляда на переднее зеркало, как он подбрасывает образ тебя, хрустящего и задыхающегося под ним, не щадящего тебя, прижимающего тебя щекой к шершавому матрасу, едва не переламывая твою челюсть пополам. Потом бы ты пытался подтянуть джинсы вверх с голеней, так и не приподнявшись на содранных локтях, уткнувшийся носом в теплую лужицу собственной слюны. Лежал бы как издохнувший левиафан, а он бы курил подле тебя, раскинувшись на аляповатой подушке.

\- Я бы сейчас трахнул кого-нибудь.

Кирилл встряхивает плечами, точно эта мысль только пришла ему в голову. Николай понимает с полуслова и поворачивает машину в сторону Ист-Энда, где в бывшей ткацкой фабрике расположен один из притонов, с дешевыми курительными палочками и пряностями, тошнотворно бьющими в нос. Кирилл широко расставляет ноги, и скосив глаза, бросает взгляд зеркало, в котором отпечатываются жилистые руки Николая, его тяжелая нижняя челюсть и точно вырубленный из камня прямой нос. Кирилл раздумывает, не сказать ли тому, чтобы он остановился около паба, они могут скоротать там пару часов, а когда у Кирилла начнут суетиться руки, и он пристроит голову Николаю на плечо на те несколько минут, пока он будет наливать заплетающемуся в собственных конечностях Кириллу воду в длинный, хрупкий стакан, он будет смотреть сквозь пелену ржавых волос и накатившей дремы, как пластично зависнет чужая рука, пока минеральная вода будет литься, литься и плескать в стакане, пока... пока Кириллу не придется приподнять голову, дабы вместе с Николаем смотреть, как на дне стакана таит шипучая таблетка алколзельцера. Только это они сделают вместе.

\- Давай, пей это.

Тогда, Кирилл выпьет, выпьет всё до капли и вытрет горьковатый след тыльной стороной руки. А после они выйдут в вечернюю сырость города, печальный дождь заката обмоет пыль волос Кирилла и сядут в машину, уезжая туда, куда укажет Николай.

\- Вот и приехали.

\- Слишком быстро сегодня.

\- Думаешь, нам расчистили дорогу копы?

Ухмылка расплывается от угла губ, выше, по всему лицу, покрывая его морщинами и обнажая шрамы. Вы добрались до притона быстрее, чем за четверть часа, и ты уже начинаешь потирать руки, забрасывая его короткими, приглашающими улыбками, склонив голову, словно специально уклоняясь от въедливого взгляда переднего зеркала. Он открывает дверь и выскальзывает расцветшим сиреневым, морозный вечер. Глаз луны кто-то выбил, а звезды замалевал черным — в небе царит темень, а ты все же не удерживаешься и бросаешься одним исколотым взглядом в зеркальную поверхность. Та щерится и ехидничает, выпячивая твое отражение, с канатцами вен и грубых пальцев, потирающего веки, пока те сцеживают на краснеющие щеки соленую, щиплющую жидкость. Ты впиваешься в волосы, разворачивая этот деланно-приглаженный вид в грязное и рыжее гнездо, тебе противно, но ты не можешь прекратить ощупать взглядом свое трясущееся, плачущее не только глазами, но и пальто, плечами и кончиком носа отражение.

\- Kirill.

Ты слышишь, как он зовет тебя: твое лицо покрывается то ли еще более сильным румянцем, то ли ожогами от собственной слабости. Ты сжимаешь пальцами переносицу, ощутимо надавливая на тонкие косточки, и фокусируешь свой взгляд на зеркале заднего вида, гримасничающего отображающего ломоватого, сжавшегося мужчину с маской ярости на натянутых губах. Потому, когда ты со всей силой бьешь по зеркалу, оно обрушивается крошащимся ливнем на тебя не от силы удара, а от этой безобразной слабости и уродства застывшего на осколках отражения, кто бы там запечатлен не был. Ты выругиваешься, трясешь покалеченной рукой, так что окровавленное стекло смеется и сыплется по всему салону машины, и застываешь ты только когда, он, рывком, открывший дверь с твоей стороны, вытаскивает тебя на тротуар и растирает твою руку меж своих ладоней. Он качает головой, кажется, даже зовет тебя по имени, щелкает пальцами перед лицом, и, сильно прихватив за отворот пальто, обнимает сзади за плечи.

\- Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

Когда ты садишься в салон, сразу же видишь отражение собственного влажного, прищуренного глаза на одном из осколков, смаргиваешь пару раз и наконец выкидываешь его прямо из окна, слыша скрежет стекла по асфальту.

У отчаянья крыльев нет, и у любви их нет, нет лица, они молчаливы, я не двигаюсь, я на них не гляжу, Не говорю им ни слова, и все-таки я живой, потому что моя любовь и отчаянье живы*.

\- Неудобно вести без зеркала? Попросить отца купить новое?

\- Не нужно, Kirill, я обойдусь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стихотворение Поля Элюара.


End file.
